


Le désir se déchirera sur les roseaux

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Desire, Drama, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jonsa ends in tragedy, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, burning love, mentions of Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: "J'enverrai mes armées au Nord," dit Cersei. "Mais seulement si le roi du Nord et sa sœur acceptent de rester à Port-Réal."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Sansa Stark (hinted), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Le désir se déchirera sur les roseaux

_"Maybe all this longing will snag itself on the reeds or dissolve quick as the waves weaving this shore."_

_"Peut-être que tout ce désir se déchirera sur les roseaux ou se dissoudra rapidement, comme les vagues qui tissent ce rivage."_

Holly Wren Spaulding

.

La lumière du soleil lui semble cruelle lorsque Jon arrive à Port-Réal. Du doré, du vert, du rouge, aussi, beaucoup de rouge – cet endroit est baigné de l'aura brûlante des Lannister.

Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour un Nordien.

Il avance, pourtant.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur Fossedragon lorsqu'ils y entrent et ce qui fut autrefois la demeure des créatures les plus majestueuses qui aient jamais existé ressemble aujourd'hui à un tombeau – c'est ce que Daenerys dirait, en tout cas.

Jon se demande ce que Sansa en penserait, ce qu'elle dirait à la vue de son ancienne prison.

Rien, probablement.

Elle avancerait en regardant droit devant elle, ses cheveux de feu comme une tache de sang Stark au milieu de cette rivière d'or Lannister, une statue de glace aux yeux froids qui ne laisserait personne la briser davantage.

Mais Sansa n'est pas là, Sansa est restée dans le Nord, Sansa garde Winterfell pour lui – c'est là qu'est sa place.

Lorsqu'il s'assoit, il a la désagréable impression qu'il va fondre.

Il attend, un peu, longtemps, ils attendent tous le premier rugissement, ils attendent de voir qui du lion ou du dragon se montrera le premier. Daenerys va soigner son entrée, elle va arriver sur le dos de Drogon et Jon suppose qu'il devrait se sentir rassuré, que le feu est ce qui leur permettra de vaincre l'armée des morts, de triompher de la glace et de faire fondre la neige, sauf que Sansa et lui sont aussi faits de glace alors il se demande si cette guerre ne va pas causer leur perte, tout compte fait.

_Je me sacrifierai s'il le faut_ , pense ce héros qui n'a jamais voulu en être un.

Il n'a pas le temps de songer au sort de Sansa, un nouvel éclat doré apparaît et c'est son corps entier qui se tend, raide, immobile, figé – _gelé_.

Cersei Lannister ne le fera peut-être pas fondre mais elle le cloue sur place, ses yeux verts le transpercent comme ils paralysaient Sansa et il suppose que lui aussi la déteste.

Elle bronche à peine quand Daenerys arrive, quand cette usurpatrice descend du ciel sur ce monstre cracheur de feu et il l'admire un peu pour ça – _juste un peu_.

« Nous sommes là depuis un moment. »

Son rugissement est froid et brûlant à la fois.

Daenerys sourit.

« Toutes mes excuses. »

Et Jon en vient à se demander laquelle est la véritable reine de feu.

.

Elle refuse de les aider, au final.

Elle refuse parce que Jon est un imbécile qui n'a rien appris des erreurs de son noble père et de son tout aussi noble et tout aussi mort frère, et le pauvre ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

Tyrion fronce les sourcils et Jon laisse échapper ce discours redondant qui est devenu le mantra des Stark, quelque chose à propos d'honnêteté, de promesses et de mensonges, les loups sont décidément les plus stupides des animaux.

Alors Jon laisse le lion difforme aller retrouver sa lionne de sœur et se prend la tête entre les mains. Daenerys s'approche de lui avec un sourire radieux, ses lèvres sur les siennes fragilisent la statue de glace qu'il s'efforce d'être.

« Même si c'était incroyablement stupide... ce que tu as dit m'a touchée. »

Il s'écarte d'elle et ses lèvres se tordent en un semblant de sourire qui semble à peine la satisfaire. Elle s'en contente, pourtant.

« Le feu et la glace enfin réunis, » murmure t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Certainement pas Jon, ce loup blanc qui ne se sent véritablement à sa place que dissimulé sous des trombes de neige, et une part de lui n'y croit d'ailleurs toujours pas, c'est quand même étrange de se jeter sous une rivière de feu quand on est fait de glace.

L'embrasser lui évite d'avoir à lui répondre, voilà une attitude bien peu digne d'un Stark, Père aurait peut-être honte de lui s'il n'avait pas été assez idiot pour se faire tuer.

« Quand l'armée des morts sera vaincue, nous reviendrons ici, » poursuit Daenerys sans faire attention à la lueur de doute dans les yeux sombres de son loup d'amant, ou peut-être sans vraiment s'en soucier. « Nous nous marierons et nous régnerons sur les Sept Couronnes. Nous partirons à la conquête du monde et nous libérerons les esclaves et... »

Elle s'interrompt lorsque Cersei revient et se rappelle à son bon souvenir, cette lionne ne sait décidément pas où est sa place, elle n'a pas compris qu'elle n'était rien, Daenerys ne s'est même pas donné la peine de l'inclure dans ses projets futurs, comme si elle était entièrement faite de néant.

Cersei pose les yeux sur lui et Jon sent des gouttes de sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos, ça coule et ça coule sans s'arrêter, comme de la neige fondue.

.

La lionne se tient bien droite et dans ses yeux se reflète encore la déflagration qui a emporté ces misérables qui ont osé s'opposer à elle, elle regarde Jon, puis Daenerys, c'est une menace, un avertissement, le feu grégeois anéantit toutes les créatures sans distinction et les dragons feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Alors la reine lève la main, impériale, et prononce sa sentence alors que tous retiennent leur souffle, petits flocons de neige qui meurent en silence sur le sol.

« J'enverrai mes armées au Nord, » dit Cersei. « Mais seulement si le roi du Nord et sa sœur acceptent de rester à Port-Réal. »

Et Jon reste planté là un peu stupidement parce que dans son esprit il n'est déjà plus le roi, il a ployé le genou devant Daenerys, il lui a abandonné sa couronne et son avenir de glace, il n'est devenu qu'une étoile de plus dans le sillage brûlant de ce soleil de feu.

C'est sa reine qui répond à sa place, peut-être une façon de rappeler à tout le monde qui détient vraiment le pouvoir.

« Non. »

Cersei se contente de sourire tranquillement. Daenerys fait un pas en avant et se place devant Jon.

« Je refuse que... »

« Je veux une garantie, » coupe Cersei. « Une garantie que vous ne viendrez pas réduire le Donjon Rouge en cendres quand vous viendrez pour le Trône. »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

La lionne laisse échapper un petit rire insupportablement ironique.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Vous aurez bien plus de scrupules à brûler vif votre... _roi_ que votre pire ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jon semble alors vraiment réaliser que c'est de lui dont on est en train de parler, que c'est son avenir qui est sur le point de se jouer, l'avenir du monde entier, pourtant les mots lui manquent encore.

Un loup enchaîné. Voilà ce que Cersei veut faire de lui – veut faire d' _eux_ car ce n'est pas uniquement à lui qu'elle s'intéresse.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que ma sœur vienne ici ? »

Sa voix est moins puissante que celle de Daenerys, Cersei a l'air de trouver ça drôle, le dragon a vraiment réussi son coup, il a mis le loup à genoux et celui-ci l'a bien volontiers laissée faire. Elle hausse les épaules, fait la moue.

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être que j'estime que l'héritière de Winterfell serait une garantie supplémentaire... »

Elle le nargue, il le voit.

« Ou peut-être que ma petite colombe m'a terriblement manqué... »

« Vous ne la toucherez pas. Ma sœur ne deviendra pas votre otage une nouvelle fois, elle... »

« Mon otage ? Sansa serait mon invitée, tout comme vous. »

« Je ne... »

Cersei commence à s'agacer, ces pourparlers ont bien trop duré, une reine a mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec ceux qui lui sont inférieurs.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Jon Snow. Mes armées contre vous et votre sœur. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, » gronde Daenerys dans une tentative bien peu subtile de reprendre l'ascendant dans cette conversation. « Vous ne serez bientôt plus la reine. »

« Et vous, vous ne le serez pas du tout si je n'ordonne pas à mes armées de partir au Nord. Je vous suggère de ne pas l'oublier. »

Celle qui siège toujours sur le Trône de Fer se désintéresse de cette prétendante grotesque qui ne serait rien sans ses dragons et s'apprête à se détourner d'eux sans un regard en arrière.

Jon tremble de fureur, un peu contre Cersei et surtout contre lui-même, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est vraiment pas digne d'un roi ou d'un grand frère, sa propre sœur contre la survie du monde, ce marché ne lui semble pas du tout équitable.

Son cri est comme un écho déchirant, un hurlement de loup blessé.

« Attendez ! »

Et, triomphante, la lionne se retourne et savoure sa victoire.

.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Jon ! »

Il ne relève pas la tête de la lettre qu'il est en train d'écrire, sa main tremble tellement que son écriture est presque illisible, peut-être bien que c'est d'ailleurs volontaire de sa part, si Sansa ne comprend pas, elle ne viendra pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Il le faut, Daenerys. La survie du monde est en jeu. »

« Je devrais la tuer tout de suite, » siffle t-elle. « Et prendre le contrôle de ses armées. »

« Daenerys ! »

Ah, ces Stark, toujours prêts à tout pour éviter d'avoir du sang sur les mains, même celui de leurs pires ennemis, ils n'apprendront jamais de leurs erreurs.

« Nous en avons discuté. Ce n'est pas le genre de reine que tu veux être. »

Elle soupire et se détourne, une part d'elle commence déjà à dérailler, elle veut cette couronne et elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir, c'est bien dommage que Jon soit trop occupé à penser à Sansa, sinon il aurait peut-être vu que cette sale histoire ne peut pas bien se terminer.

« Tu penses que Sansa acceptera ? »

« Je l'espère... je l'espère vraiment. »

Mais Jon n'est pas sincère et ça le rend furieux, il sait très bien qu'au fond de lui il veut que Sansa refuse, qu'elle reste en sécurité et surtout pas qu'elle vienne aveuglément se jeter dans la gueule du lion.

Un menteur, un égoïste.

Ce que Ned aurait honte.

.

Sansa accepte, bien sûr.

Elle refuse de le laisser seul dans cette prison rouge et dorée qu'est le Donjon, elle ne le laissera pas fondre sous le feu émeraude des yeux de cette vipère de Cersei, elle fera tout pour le protéger.

Jon pleure lorsqu'il reçoit sa lettre.

Des larmes de tristesse parce qu'il a mis sa chère sœur en danger.

Des larmes de joie parce qu'il va bientôt la retrouver.

.

« Elle vous manque ? »

Cersei est une prédatrice qui rode en permanence autour de lui, elle le regarde comme un petit louveteau perdu qui marche gauchement sous l'impitoyable soleil du sud.

Jon ne se retourne pas.

« Oui. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle a Jorah Mormont et Tyrion et... »

« Je ne parle pas de votre... _reine_ , » s'amuse t-elle.

Elle le contourne et vient se planter devant lui en le toisant de son air perpétuellement arrogant.

« Sansa. Elle vous manque ? »

Il demeure impassible comme la statue de glace qu'il est et qui a pourtant commencé à fondre, même s'il est trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir.

« C'est ma sœur. Bien sûr qu'elle me manque. »

Cersei hausse les sourcils.

« Plus que votre reine ? »

« Et vous, votre frère vous manque ? » demande t-il pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre, il semblerait bien que les loups soient aussi peu subtils que les dragons, ou peut-être qu'il s'agit seulement de l'influence néfaste de Daenerys, les signes annonciateurs étaient donc partout.

Jon se rend compte de son erreur quand le sourire de Cersei se fait victorieux. Il déglutit.

« Bien sûr. Beaucoup de choses me manquent chez lui... »

Elle se met à tourner autour de lui et il se retrouve bien malgré lui pris dans ce tourbillon infernal, Cersei est vraiment une reine, il y a quelque chose de captivant chez elle.

« Ses bras autour de moi... ses yeux plongés dans les miens... ses lèvres contre les miennes... »

Elle se penche vers l'oreille de Jon.

« Sa présence dans mon lit... »

Il frissonne et s'écarte violemment comme s'il essayait d'échapper à cette odieuse femme et ses toutes aussi odieuses insinuations.

« C'est... c'est répugnant... » parvient-il à articuler. « Sansa est ma sœur. Juste ma sœur. Rien de plus, vous comprenez ? »

Cersei s'esclaffe, oui, elle a eu une excellente idée, ces prochains mois s'annoncent très drôles.

« Bien sûr. »

Après une courbette moqueuse, elle s'éloigne et disparaît dans les ombres.

.

Sansa ne tremble pas lorsqu'elle arrive au Donjon Rouge.

La vie est pleine d'ironie, elle regarde cette prison qu'elle a tant espéré quitter voilà toutes ces années et maintenant elle s'y jette la tête la première sans même penser une seule seconde à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Elle se jette dans la gueule du lion mais elle n'hésite pas parce que la raison pour laquelle elle le fait est bien plus forte que tous ces souvenirs atroces qui la réveillent encore la nuit.

Jon a besoin d'elle.

Pour Jon, elle est prête à replonger en enfer sans le moindre espoir de paradis.

C'est ce qu'elle pense alors que deux yeux verts atrocement familiers se posent sur elle et la déchirent de l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, petite colombe. »

Sansa ne répond pas et se contente de lui passer devant sans même lui faire la courtoisie de la regarder. Ce sont d'autres yeux qu'elle recherche, des yeux sombres dans lesquels elle sait qu'elle peut se noyer tranquillement pour échapper à la brûlure de sa mémoire.

« Jon, » murmure t-elle.

Son frère lui ouvre ses bras et elle court s'y réfugier.

« Je suis désolé, Sansa. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraînée ici... »

« Ne le sois pas, » répond t-elle sans s'écarter. « Je suis heureuse d'être là. »

Cersei regarde leurs retrouvailles avec une satisfaction qu'elle ne cherche pas à dissimuler et qu'ils ne remarquent même pas, trop occupés à se serrer l'un contre l'autre comme deux loups boiteux qui se sentent enfin complets.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

.

« Comment vas-tu, Jon ? »

Sansa marche dans les jardins du Donjon à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés, les yeux inquiets, ses yeux de glace qui lui avaient tant manqué sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

« Je vais bien, Sansa. »

Elle passe son bras à travers le sien, peu convaincue, ça lui semble impossible, comment un loup pourrait-il jamais se sentir à l'aise _ici_ , sur la terre des lions ?

« Je t'assure, » insiste t-il.

« Et Cersei ? Comment est-elle ? »

« Je la vois à peine. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, il ne la voit pas, il sent juste ses yeux brûlants le suivre partout où il va, devine sa présence dans les ombres, supporte son sourire suffisant et ses insinuations répugnantes mais Sansa n'a pas besoin de savoir tout cela, c'est sa petite sœur et c'est son devoir de la protéger.

« Et toi ? » reprend Jon avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'interroger davantage.

Elle soupire.

« Ça va... pour l'instant. Ça ne me plaît pas d'être ici, loin de Winterfell, sans savoir ce qu'il s'y passe... »

« Tout ira bien, » assure t-il, c'est drôle, maintenant que Daenerys n'est plus là pour l'éclipser il a vraiment retrouvé son assurance de roi. « Arya et Bran gardent Winterfell pour nous. »

« Oui... »

« Et Daenerys devrait y être aussi, maintenant. »

Un éclair traverse le ciel des yeux de Sansa, un éclair de glace en réponse à la mention de cette reine de feu qui a envahi sa maison sans qu'elle n'ait donné son accord, la tension monte entre eux, c'est comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si Daenerys Targaryen n'avait pas sa place dans le duo qu'ils forment, cette pièce du puzzle ne rentrera jamais.

Ils terminent leur promenade en silence.

.

Quand vient le soir, Cersei insiste pour qu'ils dînent ensemble. Le silence s'est abattu sur la pièce, Jon garde la tête baissée tandis que la louve toise froidement cette lionne qui pense qu'elle peut encore l'impressionner.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux, » s'amuse Cersei.

Elle fait un vague geste de la main.

« Je vous en prie, parlez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Le visage de Sansa se fend d'un sourire légèrement ironique, absolument hypocrite.

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté... je pensais que les prisonniers devaient toujours garder le silence. »

Cersei attrape son verre de vin et s'esclaffe.

« Vous n'êtes pas prisonniers. »

« Vraiment ? » répond t-elle d'un air ennuyé. « Il me semble pourtant que quelqu'un qui ne peut quitter un endroit est, par définition, un prisonnier. »

« Vous êtes mes invités. Une fois que... _tout ceci_ sera terminé, vous serez libres de partir. »

Sansa sourit froidement.

« Peut-être deviendrez-vous à votre tour notre _invitée_. »

Sans faire plus longtemps attention à elle, elle se penche vers Jon et ils se mettent à discuter à voix basse, elle sait que la lionne finira par chuter de son piédestal et ce jour-là, elle la regardera et elle rira.

.

Jon l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre, celle qui était la sienne lors de son premier emprisonnement, Sansa a un léger mouvement de recul au moment de passer la porte. Jon pose la main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se fissurer, pour l'empêcher de fondre.

« Ça va aller, » murmure t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Sa voix se fait plus sûre, plus froide, un souffle glacé qui cherche à geler cet enfer dans lequel elle se retrouve piégée une nouvelle fois.

Alors la louve fait un pas en avant et c'est comme ça peau était transpercée de mille petits éclats de givre.

.

La glace n'a pas sa place au sud.

C'est ce que Jon pense chaque nuit depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Port-Réal. L'hiver est venu mais le moindre flocon de neige semble provenir d'un autre univers, tel un étranger perdu qui ne devrait pas être là et pourtant chute encore et encore, sans volonté, captif d'un destin qu'il ne peut contrôler.

L'hiver est venu mais il fait trop chaud ici, bien trop chaud, il ne parviendra jamais à s'y habituer, c'est dommage pour lui parce qu'il ne partira jamais, Daenerys reviendra et scellera son avenir avec un baiser de feu et une couronne brûlante.

Quand il ferme les yeux, il voit du blanc, rien que du blanc, les immensités immaculées du Nord, l'endroit parfait pour fuir cette chaleur insupportable qui ne cesse de l'étouffer.

Il voit une tache rouge, parfois, sans qu'il parvienne à l'identifier clairement et alors il se dit que ce doit être une flamme, sa reine lui rend visite même dans ses rêves, c'est normal, n'est-ce pas, elle l'aime et lui l'aime aussi, ils se rendent visite dans leurs songes – tout ça est tellement romantique.

Jon voit encore du rouge, cette nuit-là, mais pas quand il ferme les yeux, juste quand il les ouvre et qu'il trouve Sansa penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Jon, » murmure t-elle, la voix tremblante. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Il se redresse aussitôt.

« J'ai vu... j'ai vu Joffrey... » murmure t-elle, la chaleur de ses terribles souvenirs n'ont décidément pas tardé à la faire fondre, elle est en train de se liquéfier devant lui.

« Tout va bien, Sansa, » tente t-il de la rassurer. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne veux pas être seule. »

Les mots dégoûtants de Cersei le poussent à hésiter, sa voix traînante le taquine et le nargue et il en est atrocement ennuyé, Sansa est sa sœur, voyons, rien que sa sœur, un membre de sa meute qui a besoin de lui.

Alors il se pousse pour lui faire de la place et elle se glisse sous les couvertures. Ses yeux sont deux étoiles lointaines dans la nuit.

« Merci, » souffle t-elle.

Jon ferme les yeux bien longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie.

.

Cersei rayonne le lendemain matin lorsqu'il la croise peu après le lever du soleil.

« J'aurais dû savoir, bien sûr, » s'esclaffe t-elle dans une arrogance tout à fait éclatante.

« Savoir quoi ? »

Il a un mouvement de recul devant son sourire innocemment satisfait.

« Qu'une seule chambre serait suffisante pour vous et votre sœur. »

Sa mâchoire se décroche sous le choc et elle éclate de rire, petit loup trop naïf, semble t-elle dire, c'est moi la lionne ici, je finis toujours par tout savoir.

« Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas... »

Les mots s'échappent de sa bouche en une tempête incompréhensible qui n'a de sens que pour lui, Cersei se désintéresse déjà de lui, il lui attrape le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Sansa a fait un mauvais rêve. Cet endroit lui donne des cauchemars à cause de ce que vous et votre fils lui avez fait et... »

« ...et j'imagine que vous avez _très bien_ su la consoler. »

« Arrêtez ! »

Il resserre sa prise sur son poignet, elle ne bronche même pas, la fierté des Lannister n'a visiblement pas de limites, même à l'agonie Cersei ne gémirait pas, voilà qui serait bien indigne d'elle.

« Arrêtez avec vos insinuations ! Sansa n'est que ma sœur. Je ne l'aime pas _comme ça_ , c'est répugnant. »

« Ne connaissez vous pas d'autre mot que _répugnant_? » s'amuse t-elle. « Cela commence à devenir... lassant. »

« Il n'y en a pas d'autre pour désigner ce à quoi vous pensez. »

Elle se dégage d'un geste sec et le toise avec une certaine pitié teintée de moquerie.

« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Moi ou vous-même ? »

Et Cersei s'éloigne sans attendre de réponse, ce n'est pas comme si Jon aurait pu lui en donner une de toute façon.

.

« Petite colombe. »

Sansa, assise sous un citronnier, tourne brusquement la tête vers cette lionne maudite qui ne semble pas décidée à la laisser en paix, ses yeux sont deux flaques de givre, Cersei devrait se méfier, un jour elle va passer à travers la glace et se noyer, ceci sera vraiment un spectacle tordant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Une bourrasque glacée, un souffle de vent meurtrier, voilà ce qu'est sa voix, ce n'est pas de chance que le feu grégeois ne se laisse pas éteindre facilement, sinon Sansa aurait gagné il y a bien longtemps.

« Simplement discuter un peu avec toi. Cela fait si longtemps. »

« Pas assez. »

Pourtant Sansa se lève et se met à marcher à ses côtés, il ne faut pas s'y méprendre, ceci n'a rien d'une promenade amicale, c'est un véritable duel tragique parce qu'aucune ne sortira gagnante de ce conflit, comme la louve va trop rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépens.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demande Cersei d'un air faussement désintéressé, vraiment insupportable.

Sansa fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas dans son genre de s'intéresser à ces détails triviaux, un signal d'alarme s'allume dans son esprit.

« Oui, » ment-elle, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, elle a effectivement bien dormi quand elle s'est réfugiée dans la chambre de Jon, là où les cauchemars ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, mais ça, Cersei n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Ah, pauvre Sansa, on dirait qu'elle n'a toujours rien appris, et c'est ce qu'elle comprend quand les lèvres de Cersei se tordent en un sourire victorieux.

« Les bras d'un frère sont absolument le meilleur endroit où il est possible de passer la nuit, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Sansa se fige. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine. Cersei sait. Et elle sait qu'elle sait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? »

La lionne se fait joueuse, elle observe la légère rougeur sur les joues de Sansa, son air choqué, c'est vraiment follement amusant.

« Nous... nous ne faisons pas _ça_... »

Elle lui a presque craché le dernier mot à la figure, ce péché immonde qui lui donne des frissons rien que d'y penser, il n'y a vraiment qu'une folle tordue comme Cersei pour avoir des idées pareilles.

« Je ne suis pas comme _vous_. »

Le sourire de Cersei se déforme pour se faire énigmatique.

« Pour l'instant. »

.

Quand le soleil se couche Jon et Sansa s'observent avec prudence, les sales paroles de Cersei viennent sournoisement se glisser entre eux mais ils ne doutent pas, pas un seul instant, cette garce ne viendra pas empoisonner leur relation avec ses insinuations douteuses.

« Cersei... » ose Jon. « Elle pense que... »

« Elle a tord, » coupe Sansa. « Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Tu es mon frère... rien de plus. »

« Rien de plus, » confirme t-il avec un certain soulagement.

Ils sont tous les deux rassurés lorsqu'ils se glissent sous les couvertures, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, leur relation fraternelle est si forte, si belle, si pure, absolument rien ne viendra la souiller, n'en déplaise à Cersei.

.

Les jours passent et Sansa et Jon ne se quittent pas, les loups font front face à cette lionne issue des Sept Enfers, ils se protègent l'un l'autre et attendent désespérément des nouvelles du sud, les lettres qu'ils reçoivent racontent toujours la même chose, ils se préparent à la guerre, ça finit par en devenir terriblement lassant.

Au moins ils ne sont pas seuls, ils ne sont pas condamnés à fondre de solitude, c'est déjà ça, c'est même beaucoup, quand ils se regardent leurs yeux brillent de mille étoiles de gratitude, Jon repousse les cauchemars de Sansa et Sansa combat les doutes de Jon.

« Nous allons l'emporter, Jon, » lui répète t-elle un matin alors que son visage s'est encore assombri.

Elle pose une main sur son bras, c'est glace contre glace, ils ont vraiment l'air soudés dans ces moments – pas comme l'imagine Cersei, bien sûr, surtout pas.

« Je sais, » répond t-il. « Daenerys a deux dragons. Elle parviendra à défendre Winterfell. »

Un picotement furieux transperce Sansa, comme bien trop souvent lorsque la future reine est mentionnée elle se hérisse, sa présence dans son avenir la dérange et elle ne semble même pas savoir pourquoi.

Jon pense aux yeux violets de Daenerys, à ses baisers de feu, ceux qui menaçaient de le faire fondre, ceux qui finiront par le faire lorsqu'elle reviendra vers lui après avoir provoqué la mort de la glace, il suppose qu'elle lui manque parce qu'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime aussi, il soupire, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir, leur amour est un fait, il est indéniable.

Quand Sansa lui effleure le dos de la main, il frissonne.

.

Jon contemple le Trône de Fer les bras ballants, contemple son avenir se déployer devant lui avec une déprimante impuissance, il voit déjà Daenerys s'y asseoir et lui se tenir à ses côtés, une couronne sur la tête, un poids terrible à supporter pendant qu'il a les yeux perdus dans le vague et rêve d'être ailleurs.

« Mon Trône vous plaît ? »

« Ce ne sera bientôt plus le vôtre. »

Il ne sera pas un loup en cage pour toujours, ou peut-être que si, comme elle prend un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

« Votre reine doit être impatiente de me le voler... et encore plus impatiente de vous y enchaîner en vous épousant. »

« De quoi parlez vous ? Daenerys m'aime, elle ne va m'enchaîner nulle part. »

Les émeraudes brillent comme du feu grégeois, si Jon n'y prend pas garde il fondra bien avant le retour de la reine dragon.

« Qui choisirez-vous entre votre reine et votre sœur ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ma question est simple, Jon Snow. Vous l'avez très bien comprise. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire un choix ? »

Cersei lève les yeux au ciel, il est vraiment le plus stupide des loups, Sansa a déjà pris conscience du danger et lui continue de se bercer d'illusions, elle va se faire une joie de le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Oh, Jon Snow. Ne voyez-vous pas le drame qui se profile ? Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble et ils vont s'affronter dans une lutte mortelle. Et je ne parle pas du dragon et des Marcheurs blancs. »

Les cheveux flamboyants de sa sœur viennent se rappeler à son bon souvenir, il déglutit, la chevelure de glace de Dany est reléguée au fin fond de son esprit.

« Sansa sait que Daenerys est sa reine. Elle l'a compris, elle ploiera le genou. »

« J'en doute... mais je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qui aimez-vous davantage ? La reine de feu ou la reine de glace ? Qui choisirez-vous, à la fin ? »

Jon se sent pris au piège de ses questions brûlantes, il est indigné et scandalisé, il se débat en vain.

« C'est... c'est différent ! Je ne peux pas comparer... je ne peux pas choisir... »

Cersei le regarde comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées de loup apeuré.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Cessez ce petit jeu, » gronde t-il. « Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le répète ? _Sansa est ma sœur_. Rien que ma sœur. »

« Une sœur que vous choisirez, à la fin, » conclut Cersei alors même qu'il n'a rien dit de tel, tout ça est un gigantesque jeu pour elle, elle déforme ses paroles et les change en abominations qui ne lui ont jamais traversé l'esprit, il refuse de perdre cette partie et pourtant il ne sortira pas vainqueur de cette conversation.

« Une sœur que vous aimez plus que tout. Et de toutes les façons. »

Elle laisse échapper un léger rire et le plante là, seul devant ce Trône qu'il a en horreur, seul devant ce Trône qu'il voudrait oublier, enfoui sous des montagnes de neige.

.

Une nuit, Sansa se réveille en pleurant.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » demande Jon.

« Non... c'était un beau rêve. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas réel. »

Ses larmes sont des éclats de glace dans son cœur déjà gelé, il ne devrait rien ressentir et pourtant ça pique, ça fait mal, il se liquéfie un peu plus. Sans davantage réfléchir, il enroule les bras autour de sa petite sœur et la serre contre lui, il la réchauffe, la console, comme n'importe quel grand frère le ferait.

Les larmes de Sansa finissent par se tarir tant bien que mal, elle lui sourit timidement mais cette traîtresse d'obscurité déforme tout et Jon a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais vu de sourire aussi lumineux.

« Merci, » murmure t-elle. « Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Je suis ton frère, » répond t-il. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

C'est son devoir de prendre soin de Sansa, c'est ce que Père aurait voulu qu'il fasse, l'honneur est la raison de vivre des Stark et même s'il n'en porte pas le nom, il en a le sang.

« Je te protégerai toujours, Sansa. »

Et sans le vouloir il répond à la question de Cersei, ah, ce qu'elle jubilerait si elle pouvait voir ça, c'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas là où elle aurait poussé un rugissement de triomphe.

Si Jon protège Sansa de tout alors il doit la protéger du feu, du feu grégeois comme du feu de dragon et son cœur se serre à peine à cette pensée, il en est horrifié, il devrait hésiter, il devrait se rappeler que son cœur bat pour Daenerys et qu'un dilemme pareil le fracasserait en mille petits morceaux de glace, à quoi joue donc son esprit ?

Alors Jon se montre un peu trop lâche et cesse de penser, il se contente de regarder Sansa dormir et ne tarde pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle serait une bonne reine ? »

« Qui ça ? » demande Sansa d'un air distrait alors qu'elle a très bien compris.

Ça ne fait qu'amuser Cersei au lieu de la contrarier, le déni de Jon dans sa bouche à elle, il est évident que leurs lèvres se meuvent à l'unisson et sont faites pour se rencontrer.

« Eh bien, Daenerys Targaryen. Votre future belle-soeur. »

C'est curieux que Sansa ne soit pas faite de feu parce que lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur elle, une flamme y brille dangereusement et Cersei en vient à supposer qu'après tout, la glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu.

« Bien sûr, » s'efforce t-elle de répondre avec un horrible sourire qui ne convainc personne, et surtout pas elle-même.

« Tu n'as pas changé, tu sais, » rit Cersei. « Tu mens toujours aussi mal, même après toutes ces années. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, bien trop furieuse contre elle-même, trop peu contre Cersei.

« C'est la reine de Jon, » répond t-elle les dents serrées et la louve ressemble vraiment à une lionne en cet instant, les Lannister n'ont pas le monopole des rugissements.

Et à la façon dont elle le dit, on ne sait pas très bien ce qui la dérange le plus, qu'elle soit la reine des Sept Couronnes ou celle de Jon, Cersei est presque émue par cette petite colombe jalouse qui n'a même pas conscience de l'être.

« Quand ceci sera terminé, ton frère et sa reine viendront vivre ici... et toi, tu retourneras te terrer dans le Nord seule, dans le froid, en attendant qu'un seigneur vienne réchauffer ton cœur... et ton lit. »

Le dégoût succède à la colère et c'est bien plus puissant, bien plus désarmant, Cersei a le même regard quand elle pense à Robert, elle est vraiment désolée pour Sansa et l'avenir qui l'attend.

« Non. Je ne me marierai pas. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me toucher. »

Sansa pense à son monstre de mari, celui qu'elle a regardé mourir avec le sourire aux lèvres, oh, c'était si grandiose de le voir saigner comme il l'a fait saigner, plus jamais elle ne prendra le risque que tout ça se reproduise et lui laisse de nouvelles cicatrices sur la peau et dans son cœur de glace.

« Tu es l'héritière de Winterfell, » soupire Cersei. « Tu n'auras pas le choix. »

Sansa détourne le regard.

« Il y aurait un moyen, bien sûr... »

Cersei se penche vers son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'épouser un étranger. »

Elle la contemple longuement, le dégoût la cloue sur place, ou peut-être bien qu'elle se voile tellement la face qu'elle a déguisé l'espoir qui s'est embrasé en elle.

.

Sansa et Jon sortent du château pour se rendre sur les rives de la Néra, ils s'assoient sur le sol et observent les roseaux se courber sous le vent, Cersei ne les a pas fait suivre par ses gardes, officiellement parce qu'ils ne sont pas prisonniers, officieusement parce que les Stark sont trop honorables pour rompre une promesses et qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'ils n'iront nulle part.

Ils parlent longuement, échangent quelques plaisanteries et tous les deux rient, pendant quelques heures ils oublient tout, Cersei, l'armée des morts, Daenerys, la lente et inexorable fonte des glaces qui s'annonce.

Ça ne dure pas, bien sûr, ce serait trop beau, ils repensent aux inepties dont Cersei essaye de remplir leur esprit depuis qu'ils sont là, elle déraille complètement et pourtant quand ils se regardent ils pensent qu'elle a raison, juste un peu, quand tout sera fini Jon sera piégé au sud et Sansa sera terrée dans le Nord, ils s'enverront des lettres mais un continent entier et une reine de feu se tiendront à jamais entre eux.

« Jon ? » dit Sansa.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes à Port-Réal quand nous aurons gagné contre l'armée des morts. »

Sa voix est étrangement désespérée et Jon ne peut qu'être touché, un peu parce que lui non plus n'a pas envie de fondre ici pour l'éternité, surtout parce qu'il aimerait accompagner Sansa à Winterfell et y rester pour toujours.

« Nous formons une meute, » insiste t-elle. « Nous ne devrions pas être séparés. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas _bien_. »

Jon ne sait que répondre, les larmes au coin des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Daenerys veut m'épouser, » répond t-il comme si elle allait se satisfaire de cette réponse.

Il n'en est rien, bien sûr.

« Et toi, Jon, tu veux l'épouser ? Tu l'aimes ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, les mots lui manquent toujours, exactement comme les certitudes.

« Je... je crois. »

Sansa redresse la tête, ses yeux flamboient.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas vraiment. Si tu l'aimais, tu ne _croirais_ pas. Tu serais sûr. »

Elle se perd de nouveau dans la contemplation de la danse silencieuse des roseaux et ne dit plus un mot.

.

Sansa pense à ce que fera Daenerys quand elle mettra les pieds ici, dans le Donjon Rouge, quand elle essayera d'emprisonner Jon entre ses griffes enflammées, quand elle voudra l'enchaîner à elle pour le restant de ses jours avec un baiser et une couronne, elle se demande si elle acceptera de le laisser partir si c'est ce qu'il veut, si elle sera prête à le laisser retrouver les neiges qui lui sont chères, là où est véritablement sa place – là où est Sansa.

Elle n'a jamais vu la reine dragon, elle ne connaît d'elle que les descriptions de Jon mais son imagination n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour s'emballer, elle se représente sans mal ses cheveux d'argent et ses yeux violets, sa bouche contre celle de son futur roi, elle la voit serrée contre lui, la nuit, ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs étreintes brûlantes, la colère monte en elle.

Cette reine de feu n'apporte avec elle que des malheurs, elle en est convaincue, elle est la sœur de Jon et elle doit le protéger.

Pour l'heure, Daenerys n'est pas là et cette simple pensée parvient à la faire de sentir mieux, c'est elle qui se glisse chaque soir dans le lit de Jon, c'est elle qui le réconforte et qui le soutient, et elle a bien l'intention que rien ne change.

.

Jon fait un drôle de rêve, une nuit, toujours les mêmes étendues immaculées, toujours cette même neige froide qui lui manque tant, toujours cette tache rouge indéfinissable au loin, celle qui fait battre son cœur et qu'il a toujours prise pour une flamme, pour Daenerys, mais cette fois quelque chose est différent, il le sent, alors il décide de s'approcher et ce qu'il voit le consume bien plus rapidement que n'importe quel brasier.

Devant lui, la chevelure de Sansa lui coupe les jambes et le laisse sans volonté.

Quand il se réveille, il tremble et une chaleur honteusement familière fait bouillir son sang. Sansa est profondément endormie contre lui, son cœur bat si vite qu'il est certain qu'elle va se réveiller.

Il se mord la lèvre, ce rêve était trop étrange, il n'était pas normal, il a dû rêver de Sansa parce qu'elle est sa sœur et qu'il l'aime mais son esprit a tout mélangé, tout détraqué, il ne l'aime pas _comme ça_ , c'est absolument répugnant.

Jon ne se rendort pas.

.

Pendant le dîner, Cersei ne manque jamais de les observer avec une attention presque obsessionnelle et elle sent que quelque chose a changé, leurs regards sont plus intenses, plus fuyants aussi, ils se mordent la lèvre, en constante lutte contre des pensées et des sentiments qui commencent lentement mais sûrement à affleurer et que jamais ils n'oseront révéler au grand jour, sauf si elle décide de les y aider un peu. Au fond les loups ne sont pas différents des lions, même s'ils aiment bien prétendre le contraire avec leurs principes moraux tout à fait insupportables, ils tombent dans les mêmes travers, sauf qu'eux ne l'assumeront jamais et préféreront se noyer dans les mensonges qu'ils ont pourtant en horreur.

Le désir est là, petite flamme bleue tout au fond de leur cœur de glace, il va grandir et se transformer en brasier et quand ça arrivera, Cersei se réjouira.

Mes pauvres loups, veut-elle dire, mes pauvres loups qui marchent sur le sentier du péché.

.

Sansa aime quand Jon la prend dans ses bras.

Elle ne craint pas qu'il la touche, il n'est pas comme Ramsay, il est gentil et attentionné et protecteur et elle l'aime, elle l'aime tellement, quand il est là elle a l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais l'atteindre.

Tant qu'elle restera avec son frère, absolument rien ne lui arrivera, elle en est convaincue parce que c'est bien connu, les grands frères veillent sur leurs petites sœurs, il n'y a donc rien d'anormal à ce qu'elle recherche la chaleur et la protection de ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle enfouit le visage dans son cou et ferme les yeux en rêvant de geler Port-Réal et Cersei, de geler Daenerys Targaryen, cette reine qui va venir faire fondre leur complicité sur le dos de son dragon destructeur, elle va tout salir, elle va tout détruire.

« Tu avais raison, » lui dit-il un après-midi où seuls les roseaux sont témoins de leur conversation. « Je n'aime pas Daenerys. Pas assez pour avoir envie d'être son roi. »

Et Sansa sourit parce qu'elle le savait, elle a envie de sauter de joie comme la petite fille égoïste qu'elle n'a jamais totalement cessé d'être, Jon va rentrer avec elle dans le Nord, ils vont retrouver leur maison et aucun brasier ne flamboiera entre eux, l'amour rend aveugle, dit-on, et c'est sûrement vrai parce qu'en aucun cas cette histoire ne peut avoir une fin heureuse, la naïveté des Stark est si ardemment désespérante que c'est à en faire fondre la neige.

.

« Jon n'épousera pas Daenerys. »

Sansa n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il a fallu qu'elle le dise à Cersei, sa joie la brûlait trop pour qu'elle parvienne à empêcher ses flammes de s'exprimer et la lionne semble la rejoindre dans son triomphe parce que la louve va bientôt connaître une grande défaite contre son désir grandissant.

« Eh bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle, petite colombe. Tu es désormais la seule femme dans son cœur. »

Son sourire est un peu trop rêveur mais Sansa ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Cersei s'approche d'elle et leurs nez se frôlent, elle se permet de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux roux avec une assurance tout à fait insupportable.

« Il est regrettable que cette situation ne puisse pas durer. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« C'est évident. Il finira par en rencontrer une autre et celle-ci, il l'aimera vraiment. Elle t'éclipsera, dans sa vie comme dans son lit. »

« Non, » rétorque t-elle, tant de déni est incroyablement frustrant. « Nous sommes liés par le sang, il n'y a rien de plus puissant. »

« Peut-être... mais lorsqu'il ne formera qu'un avec cette femme, tu seras seule dans ton lit à regarder le plafond et à imaginer leurs gémissements... ou peut-être les entendre. »

Cersei retire sa main et fait un pas en arrière.

« Mais cela ne devrait pas te déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu n'es _que_ sa sœur. »

Elle s'éloigne en s'esclaffant et laisse Sansa toute tremblante de rage.

.

« Sansa m'a dit que vous aviez renoncé à la couronne... » glisse Cersei à Jon.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre si loin de la neige. »

« Si loin de la neige... ou si loin de votre sœur ? »

Jon la fusille du regard, voilà la lionne de retour avec ses pensées contre-nature, elle a déjà empoisonné ses rêves et à cause d'elle ils continuent de le brûler bien après son réveil, maintenant elle cherche à corrompre son être tout entier, à lui faire braver cet interdit qui existe pour une bonne raison, il ne peut pas la laisser faire.

« Ce n'est pas pour Sansa que je ne veux pas épouser Daenerys, » laisse t-il échapper, quel bel hypocrite il est.

« Je suis sûr que vous serez... ravi pour elle le jour où elle se trouvera un époux. »

Sa gorge se noue contre sa volonté, c'est bien trop rageant, son corps ne doit pas prendre le dessus sur son esprit, il ne peut pas le permettre, même un loup fondu ne peut pas tomber aussi bas.

« Elle ne veut pas d'un autre mari, pas après ce que... »

Il a envie de se mettre à hurler quand il pense à tout ce que Ramsay Bolton lui a fait subir, s'il le pouvait il le tuerait encore et encore, il le tuerait pour chaque larme que Sansa a versée, pour chaque fois qu'un de ses maigres espoirs s'est brisé.

« Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. Vous en êtes la preuve, Jon Snow. »

Et il se trouve bien trop stupidement à court d'arguments, Sansa est une magnifique jeune femme, elle est l'héritière de Winterfell, bien sûr que les prétendants vont se bousculer pour sa main, après son mariage elle ne viendra plus se glisser dans son lit le soir et ne cherchera plus de réconfort auprès de lui, ses cheveux de feu hanteront les rêves d'un autre homme.

« Je suis son frère, » finit-il par trancher, hélas bien trop tard pour parvenir à duper Cersei, à se duper lui-même. « Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Les lèvres de Cersei tressautent.

« Oh... je crois qu'elle l'est déjà. »

Et le cœur de Jon se met à battre furieusement comme le traître qu'il est.

.

Sansa et Jon se regardent différemment, un doute s'est emparé de leur esprit, ils sont frère et sœur alors c'est normal de s'aimer, mais est-ce que c'est normal de crever de rage à l'idée de voir son propre sang aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jon serre Sansa contre lui, la nuit, peut-être un peu plus fort, peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'avant, il caresse ses cheveux dont la couleur le subjugue, il la laisse enfouir le visage dans son cou et ils s'endorment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre comme deux amants éperdus d'amour, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas amants, ils ne peuvent pas l'être parce que ce serait mal, ce serait un crime odieux, ils ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs que Cersei et Jaime, le désir finira par refluer et se dissoudre avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable.

.

La tension monte dans le Donjon Rouge et Cersei s'en réjouit, c'est elle qui a provoqué tout ceci, elle pense à Jaime en frottant la bosse que forme son ventre, les amours interdites sont décidément les plus belles et les plus trépidantes.

Elle sait pourtant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, pas encore, Jon et Sansa sont frustrés, leur désir grandit mais ils s'efforcent de l'ignorer et se cachent derrière leurs prétendus sentiments fraternels, elle n'a jamais été dupe, elle a vu ce qui se cachait au fond de leurs yeux, cette flamme qui les déchire de l'intérieur.

« Tu l'aimes, » glisse t-elle à Sansa.

« C'est mon frère, » répond t-elle d'une voix légèrement absente sans vraiment y croire.

Elle pense à ses yeux chaleureux, la façon dont il lui parle et ses bras autour d'elle, le feu du péché qui commence à brûler dans son ventre, elle se mord la lèvre et elle lutte, elle lutte, si elle ne s'était pas jetée la tête la première dans l'antre d'une lionne incestueuse elle aurait peut-être pu l'étouffer, elle aurait peut-être eu envie de résister.

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas comme un frère. »

« Si. Je dois l'aimer comme un frère et pas autrement. Ce serait... »

« ...répugnant ? » finit Cersei pour elle, elle commence vraiment à trouver le temps long, elle ne savait pas que les Stark étaient si fermés d'esprit en plus d'être désespérément honorables. « Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'il est de mon sang ! »

« Et ? »

Sansa ouvre la bouche pour répondre, les mots sont une fois de plus aux abonnés absents, elle fronce les sourcils, ce devrait être facile, pourtant, élémentaire, c'est quelque chose qu'on lui a répété depuis sa naissance et pourtant rien, le vide, le néant, l'obscurité, tout ça a un amer goût d'inexpliqué.

Cersei lève la tête bien haut, triomphale, et pose les mains sur ses deux bras.

« Ne te laisse pas atteindre par ces préjugés idiots et haineux, » ronronne t-elle. « Jaime et moi sommes plus que frère et sœur, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, nous nous aimons plus que tout au monde, plus que la vie elle-même. Où est le mal ? »

Sansa manque d'air quand Cersei se penche vers son oreille.

« Ne résiste pas, petite colombe. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu brûles de désir. »

Mais Sansa secoue la tête de droite à gauche, petite louve entêtée qui combat vainement quelque chose d'inéluctable.

.

Un matin, quand Sansa se réveille après un rêve étrange au triste goût d'inachevé, un brasier d'un genre nouveau a pris naissance dans son ventre, quelque chose de si peu familier qu'elle en est terrifiée, elle regarde Jon toujours profondément endormi et il se renforce au lieu de se dissoudre, elle panique, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement mais elle est en train de trembler et de se liquéfier et elle a _peur_.

Elle sort du lit et se précipite à l'extérieur de la pièce avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Le visage de son frère ne quitte pas son esprit, ses boucles sombres sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres entrouvertes, pendant un instant un éclair l'a frappée et elle a eu envie de _l'embrasser_.

Tout ça est de la faute de Cersei, qu'a t-elle fait de leur magnifique relation ? Pourquoi est-elle en train de la changer en quelque chose de dégoûtant ?

Encore une fois Sansa se montre bien peu lucide sur elle-même, dans le cas contraire elle aurait peut-être admis qu'elle l'a volontiers laissée faire.

.

Jon regarde les eaux mouvantes de la Néra depuis le rivage, il imagine y entrer pour éteindre ce maudit feu qui est en train de le transformer, de transformer ses sentiments, il pense à Sansa encore et encore, rien qu'à Sansa, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, sa force et son courage, sa douceur et sa détermination, il l'imagine dans ses bras, il en est renversé, il effleure ses lèvres du bout des doigts et se demande quel goût ont les siennes.

« Vous la désirez. »

Il n'est même pas surpris de sentir Cersei se glisser derrière lui, son ombre est presque pire que toutes celles qui dansent dans son esprit.

Il veut nier mais il ne peut pas, sa gorge est sèche, ses mains moites, son cœur à vif et Cersei sait, de toute façon, elle a su bien avant lui, il est inutile de lui mentir.

« Vous l'aimez. »

Jon est un roseau fragile qui est en train de ployer sous le poids écrasant de quelque chose qui le dépasse, il crispe les poings, rendu à moitié fou par toute cette impuissance.

« Je ne devrais pas, » répond t-il. « C'est _malsain_. Par tous les dieux, Sansa est ma sœur... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Vous l'aimez. Elle vous aime. »

« Mais ce n'est pas _normal_ d'aimer sa sœur comme ceci. »

« Et qui a décidé de ce qui est _normal_? » rétorque Cersei et sa voix se fait sèche, ce n'est plus vraiment aux loups qu'elle est en train de penser, c'est à son autre moitié et l'amour qu'ils se portent, quelque chose qui n'est en rien repoussant, quelque chose de _beau_. « Pourquoi devriez-vous vous plier à des règles morales d'un autre temps ? »

Il ne sait que dire, un loup muet ça ne s'est jamais vu et pourtant Jon serait bien en peine de hurler à la lune alors qu'il emprisonne ce qu'il ressent vraiment au fond de lui-même.

« Peut-être... peut-être que ce que je ressens finira par se dissoudre avec le temps... » murmure t-il.

« C'est une possibilité, » admet Cersei. « Ou peut-être que votre désir se déchirera sur les parois de votre morale et parviendra à s'extirper ainsi de cette cage. »

Elle fait demi-tour et le laisse seul avec ses pensées confuses, il a l'impression de se noyer hors de l'eau, ce brave loup l'ignore encore mais il est bien trop tard pour remonter à la surface.

.

Jon et Sansa se font face dans l'obscurité. Les bougies allument une petite lueur dans leurs yeux pleins de déni et d'autre chose aussi, une envie qui les ronge depuis bien trop longtemps. Sansa frissonne dans sa chemise de nuit alors c'est tout naturellement que Jon lui ouvre ses bras et la serre contre lui pour la réchauffer, dommage qu'il n'ait pas prévu qu'il se mettrait lui aussi à trembler.

Ses lèvres douces sont là, si près de son visage, il n'a qu'à se pencher pour les capturer dans un baiser au goût de paradis, il pose les mains sur ses bras, commence à les caresser lentement, l'embrasse sur le front. Son cœur s'emballe, sa respiration est irrégulière, elle est si belle, si parfaite, elle est dans ses bras et il a envie de l'embrasser même s'il sait que c'est mal, même si c'est répugnant.

Sansa lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, le désir n'a nul besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, leurs lèvres se rapprochent, se frôlent, toujours cet agaçant fossé qui les sépare, ces principes moraux dont on leur a farci la tête depuis leur naissance n'ont décidément pas envie d'abandonner la partie si rapidement, ils sont suspendus au bord du vide et n'osent pas sauter.

Brusquement Sansa fait un pas en arrière, le charme se brise et elle écarquille les yeux, submergée par l'horreur de ce qui a failli se produire, de la limite qu'elle a failli franchir, toute hypnotisée qu'elle était par les lèvres de son frère.

« Non, » souffle t-elle. « Nous... nous ne pouvons pas. C'est _mal_. »

« Je sais, » répond t-il. « Mais je... »

« Non, Jon, » coupe t-elle, parce qu'elle aussi en crève d'envie, parce que s'il dit un mot de plus ce sera fini, elle sera incapable de résister, alors elle quitte la pièce en trombe et décide qu'elle ne dormira plus avec lui, son désir s'évanouira et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tant de naïveté est aussi touchant qu'agaçant.

.

Rester loin de Jon est finalement une bien mauvaise solution, elle pense à lui toute la journée et se languit de sa présence, sa triste et brûlante solitude rend son absence insupportable et pourtant elle résiste encore et encore, les nobles principes de feu son père sont comme une seconde peau, céder serait comme se faire écorcher vive par les péchés de Cersei Lannister.

La lionne semble être agacée par tant d'obstination, comme elle le lui fait comprendre un soir, alors qu'elle lui rend visite dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Cersei se permet de la toucher sans y avoir été invitée, elle pose une main sur son bras, ses doigts sont si froids qu'elle lui brûle la peau.

« Combien de temps vas-tu résister, petite colombe ? »

« Je ne céderai jamais. »

« Menteuse. Ton désir grandit, à quoi bon essayer de le retenir ? Même en lambeaux il se frayera un chemin hors de toi. »

Quand elle retire sa main, Sansa se sent étrangement vide.

« Et j'aimerais être là pour assister à cette explosion... »

Sansa fronce le nez, des pensées malades se mettent à fleurir dans son esprit, elle imagine les doigts de Jon entrelacés avec les siens, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre son corps et...

« Non, » réplique t-elle. « L'inceste produit des monstres comme votre fils. Des abominations. »

« Ridicule, » siffle Cersei avec une certaine colère.

Elle lui prend la main et la pose sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

« _Ceci_ est le produit du véritable amour et rien d'autre. La preuve que deux êtres se sont passionnément aimés, la preuve qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'est pas mal. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde. »

Lorsque Cersei se colle à elle, les yeux brillants, Sansa est trop déroutée pour songer à reculer.

« Tu en as envie, petite colombe, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais. Laisse-toi aller. »

Lorsque son souffle cesse de lui chatouiller la joue, Sansa ose enfin respirer.

.

Finalement, la glace finit par se briser sous la chaleur suffocante du soleil couchant et ils sombrent dans les eaux troubles du péché au même moment.

Ils sont au bord de la Néra quand ça se produit, au milieu des roseaux, ils sont comme deux moitiés incomplètes depuis trop longtemps qui entrent en collision et ils réalisent que la glace, ça brûle bien plus fort que le feu. Leur baiser produit des étincelles givrées et leurs lèvres ne se décollent plus, comme scellées pour l'éternité, ce n'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'ils en ont envie, c'est bien triste pour eux qu'en fait, c'est déjà trop tard, et encore plus triste qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de cet affligeant détail.

Sansa se presse contre Jon et Jon a les mains perdues dans la chevelure de Sansa, ils se séparent à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, le cœur écarlate.

« Je t'aime, Jon, » lâche Sansa, c'est un secret brûlant qu'elle est incapable de garder une minute de plus. « Je sais que c'est mal... je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je n'y peux rien... »

« Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement. »

Nouveau baiser, nouvelles étincelles, si ça continue comme ça la Néra va s'évaporer, il n'y a rien de plus ardent qu'un désir trop longtemps refoulé.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » demande Sansa. « Quand les autres vont l'apprendre... oh, Jon, qu'allons-nous dire à Arya ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répond t-il dans un souffle. « Nous trouverons. »

C'est tendre, c'est magnifique, ils sont si amoureux que pour un temps l'avenir va cesser d'exister, leur famille, Daenerys, tout ça ne compte pas, le monde s'est réduit aux lèvres de l'autre, c'est si beau que c'est à en pleurer des rivières.

.

Ils envisagent un bref instant de se cacher avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de pouffer comme des adolescents éperdus d'amour, à quoi bon, Cersei sait toujours tout de toute façon, alors maintenant quand ils traversent les couloirs ils se tiennent par la main en se jetant des coups d'oeil de temps à autre, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Cersei se contente de sourire légèrement en les voyant faire, la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison est moindre face à l'émotion qui s'insinue dans son cœur, elle a l'impression de se revoir des années plus tôt, quand Jaime serrait sa main dans la sienne, quand ils étaient encore deux beaux idiots dorés.

La culpabilité ne les quitte véritablement jamais, parfois ils se lâchent brusquement la main comme si le crime odieux qu'ils sont en train de commettre se rappelait à leur bon souvenir.

Jon et Sansa sont encore innocents, d'une certaine façon, ils n'ont encore échangé que de simples baisers, il est toujours possible de revenir en arrière et d'oublier que ceci s'est un jour produit, ils peuvent prier pour que leur désir se dissolve, avec un peu des chance les dieux les entendront, cette fois.

Ils n'ont pas franchi cette limite d'où on ne revient pas, ils n'osent pas le faire quand bien même leurs baisers se font plus passionnés, leurs caresses plus audacieuses, Cersei regarde et songe qu'elle ne s'est jamais autant amusée de sa vie, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils en sont là et c'est grâce à elle que leur désir s'épanouira.

.

Sansa est collée contre Jon dans l'obscurité, elle l'embrasse depuis quelques minutes ou quelques heures, elle ne sait plus, ne veut pas savoir, ce qui était leur prison dorée est devenu leur refuge, ici personne ne les jugera et ne les condamnera, ils sont libres pour quelque temps encore. Jon lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et dépose des baisers dans son cou, elle est en flammes, un incendie s'est déclaré dans son bas-ventre, c'est un miracle qu'elle trouve la force de s'écarter.

« Je crois... je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, » dit-elle le souffle court. « Sinon... »

Sinon ils tomberont dans ce vide au bord duquel ils sont en train de jouer et ils ne pourront plus jamais remonter. Ils cessent de se toucher et se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Il est encore temps de reculer, » murmure Jon. « Il est encore temps d'oublier. »

« Je ne veux pas oublier, » proteste Sansa. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je t'aime. »

Elle entrelace leurs doigts.

« Nous pourrions diriger le Nord tous les deux, » souffle t-elle, ses rêves de petite fille ne l'ont donc jamais totalement désertée, dommage pour elle, la chute n'en sera que plus dure.

« Tu aimerais m'épouser ? » demande t-il, un peu surpris.

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas ? » répond t-elle après une légère hésitation.

Le fantôme de Ramsay apparaît sans avoir été invité et les nargue de son sourire atrocement cruel. Il y a celui de Daenerys, aussi, Daenerys et ses yeux de feu, Daenerys qui ne supportera pas de voir son bien-aimé la quitter pour une autre, pour sa propre sœur, Jon et Sansa sont encore plus maudits que Cersei et Jaime.

« Ça me plairait, » finit-il par dire. « Nous aurions une belle vie. »

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'endorment, ivres de tendresse et de bonheur, ce que ça va faire mal quand tout va s'effondrer.

.

Un après-midi, Cersei convoque Sansa dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entre, la lionne boit distraitement un verre de vin en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Vous n'avez toujours rien fait, » déclare t-elle quand la porte se referme.

« Nous... ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Cersei pose son verre, s'avance vers elle d'une démarche féline.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient encore, petite colombe ? »

Comme la dernière fois, elle fait courir ses doigts le long de son bras.

« Le dégoût de l'inceste ? Non, ça ne peut pas être seulement ça, je le sais. Pas alors que vous vous embrassez jusqu'à plus soif. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, comme toujours Cersei a raison, c'est à se demander si elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques en plus d'avoir un cœur de pierre.

« C'est ton ancien mari, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui t'a fait tant de mal. »

Cersei prend son absence de réponse pour un assentiment et elle a bien raison.

« Quand je l'ai tué, je me suis promis que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me toucher, » lâche t-elle.

« Mais Jon est différent. C'est ton frère. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il t'aime. N'en as-tu pas conscience ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je sais... mais ça ne change rien. J'ai peur. »

C'est une peur qu'ont toutes les femmes qui ont été brisées par les vicissitudes de ce monde, c'est une peur qu'a parfois connue Cersei avec Jaime mais elle s'est déchirée sous l'effet du désir, sauf que bien que Robert ait eu un nombre incalculable de défauts il n'a jamais été aussi cruel que Ramsay, le corps de Sansa est tailladé de bien plus de cicatrices que le sien.

Cersei a envie de l'aider un peu, sa petite colombe devenue grande, elle a envie qu'une autre qu'elle connaisse l'euphorie de s'unir à son propre sang, qu'un autre produit du véritable amour soit crée.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle a l'air de trouver ça drôle et ça l'est probablement, faire confiance à une lionne qui la pousse à commettre un péché, quelle bonne blague.

« Je ne vais rien te faire, » s'amuse Cersei. « Je vais t'aider. »

Curieuse malgré elle, Sansa finit par obéir.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Pense à Jon. »

Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il occupe déjà toutes ses pensées, Sansa en frissonne d'amour et d'envie. Cersei se colle contre elle et dépose un baiser dans son cou, elle sursaute et recule aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je t'aide. »

« Vous êtes malade. »

« Pas du tout. Oublie que je suis là, Sansa. Pense à Jon, rien qu'à Jon. »

Et Sansa obéit parce que sa chair prend le dessus sur son esprit, elle est déjà en train de sombrer dans l'inceste, elle n'est plus à un péché près après tout. Les lèvres de Cersei se posent de nouveau sur la peau de son cou et sa langue vient chatouiller le lobe de son oreille. Sansa ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un petit soupir, alors Cersei caresse ses bras, ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente se détendre. Les yeux toujours fermés, Sansa pense que c'est Jon qui la touche comme ça, qui fait naître cette chaleur grandissante entre ses jambes, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, ce mantra tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Elle sursaute quand une main se pose sur son sein, se mord la lèvre. Cersei guette ses réactions, se satisfait des gémissements qu'elle commence à pousser et pince légèrement son mamelon qui durcit sous ses caresses.

Elle aussi commence à avoir chaud, Sansa n'est plus une petite fille et elle imagine sans aucune honte les courbes féminines qui se dessinent sous sa robe. Elle fait courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse, la louve s'est transformée en soleil, elle tremble de désir et se liquéfie sous son toucher.

Après un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres, Cersei s'écarte finalement. Sansa ouvre les yeux, égarée, insatisfaite, rougissante.

« Tu as l'air déçue... » remarque t-elle.

« Pas du tout. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Menteuse, » susurre t-elle. « Mais ça ne fait rien. Je suis flattée. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je pensais ! »

« Oh, mais je sais. Va donc retrouver ton frère. Tout ce désir ne demande qu'à être assouvi. »

Visiblement furieuse contre elle-même de s'être ainsi laissée aller, Sansa quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Cersei éclate de rire avant de toucher son propre sein. Elle pince les lèvres, un brasier s'est déclenché en elle, et cela fait si longtemps que Jaime est parti, elle se languit de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Cersei se débarrasse de sa robe, s'allonge sur son lit et glisse une main entre ses cuisses.

.

Sansa a le visage écarlate quand elle se réfugie dans sa chambre, elle est submergée par une vague de désir incontrôlable, elle a honte de s'être laissée toucher de cette façon par Cersei, elle a honte d'avoir pensé aux mains et aux lèvres de Jon, honte de le vouloir de cette façon.

S'il faut vraiment trouver un point positif à ce qui restera à jamais un souvenir honteux, Ramsay a semblé s'effacer, elle n'a pas pensé une seule fois à lui, à ses coups, à ses viols, ce qu'elle a ressenti est l'antithèse de la douleur et du désespoir mais ça n'en reste pas moins horriblement gênant.

Quand vient le soir, elle hésite un peu avant de se glisser dans le lit de Jon, elle a peur de ce que son propre corps pourrait faire contre sa volonté, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui la pousse à rechercher la chaleur de ses bras.

« Je t'ai cherchée, cet après-midi, » lui souffle t-il après l'avoir embrassée.

Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas la voir rougir dans le noir, quel autre moment embarrassant ça aurait été, elle plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes pour éviter d'avoir à répondre.

« Je suis là, maintenant, » répond t-elle.

Jon pose les mains sur son corps, meurt d'envie de les glisser sous sa chemise de nuit, a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

« Tu es si belle, Sansa. »

Rendue audacieuse par sa mésaventure de la journée, Sansa recouvre sa main de la sienne et la guide jusqu'à son sein. Il le touche avec hésitation, elle tremble un peu, se souvient de la façon dont Ramsay la blessait, se ressaisit, c'est Jon qui est avec elle, Jon n'est pas comme les autres, il l'aime et la protégera toujours.

Pourtant, son spectre infernal apparaît de nouveau et la pousse à reculer. Elle soupire de frustration, son désir proteste mais ses vieilles blessures sont encore trop fortes.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête, » murmure t-elle pleine de regrets. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Sansa, » répond t-il en dissimulant son soulagement parce que briser ce grand tabou ce soir aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. « Je t'aime, je veux que tu te sentes bien. »

« Merci. »

Ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre en pensant qu'ils ont le temps, tout le temps du monde.

Comme c'est triste que ce ne soit pas le cas.

.

Ils passent de nombreuses nuits ainsi, à se toucher sans oser aller plus loin, _trop_ loin, quand bien même s'ils en crèvent d'envie, même si le désir les consume et les déchire de l'intérieur.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à Daenerys, » lui dit-il un soir. « Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'épouser. »

Ah, Jon, toujours aussi désespérément honorable, faire miroiter à la reine dragon que son roi l'attend bien sagement est trop cruel à son goût, ça ne lui ressemble pas, comme tous les Stark il ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actions, il ne pense pas qu'il finira par s'en mordre les doigts.

« Ça ne va pas lui plaire, » répond Sansa.

« Je sais. Je lui expliquerai tout. C'est une Targaryen, elle comprendra... elle ne nous jugera pas. »

Mais ce n'est pas le jugement de Daenerys que Sansa craint, elle se moque bien de cette prétendue reine, elle imagine le regard rempli de dégoût d'Arya, de Brienne, leur tourneront-elles le dos quand elles apprendront que bien plus que le sang les unit, désormais ?

« L'armée des morts sera bientôt à Winterfell, » dit Jon. « Tout sera bientôt fini. »

« Oui... oui. »

Et ils n'osent pas s'avouer qu'ils sont tristes que cette bulle coupée du monde dans laquelle ils flottent éclatera bientôt, c'est mal de souhaiter que la guerre se prolonge, ils ne peuvent pas tomber si bas quand même.

« Tout ira bien, Sansa. Nous trouverons une solution. »

« Je sais. »

Ils rêvent en blanc, le blanc de la mort qui s'apprête à dévaster les Sept Couronnes, le blanc des cheveux de Daenerys, le blanc de leur maison, celle qu'il retrouveront bientôt, celle où ils pourront s'aimer.

.

C'est vraiment curieux, cette sensation d'être coupé du monde, cette sensation d'être loin de tout, et c'est ce que Jon et Sansa réalisent quand, quelques jours plus tard, Cersei leur annonce simplement que tout est fini.

« L'armée des morts a été vaincue. Nous avons gagné. »

Mais cette nouvelle ne lui procure aucune joie, ses mains tremblent, ses yeux sont humides, Sansa fronce les sourcils, pleure t-elle la couronne qui va bientôt lui être arrachée ?

« Que se passe t-il ? » ose t-elle demander.

Elle froisse la lettre de Tyrion entre ses mains.

« Jaime est mort. »

Et la lionne si fière chute de son piédestal et se met à pleurer, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui met tout le monde à égalité c'est la mort, ni l'orgueil ni l'arrogance ne peuvent la protéger de la puissance d'un deuil impossible à faire.

« C'est votre reine, » siffle t-elle en regardant Jon. « C'est votre reine qui l'a tué. »

Sans s'expliquer davantage, elle laisse tomber la lettre sur le sol et part en courant pour trouver un endroit dans lequel pleurer en toute quiétude. Jon la ramasse et tous deux la lisent avec anxiété.

_Cersei,_

_La Longue Nuit est finie et nous avons gagné mais il m'est impossible de m'en réjouir. Un des dragons de Daenerys est mort ainsi que ses plus fidèles conseillers. Je crois qu'elle a perdu la raison, elle a brusquement changé depuis qu'elle a reçu une lettre de Jon dont j'ignore le contenu. Elle est persuadée qu'un complot a été monté contre elle et que les armées Lannister ont reçu l'ordre de la tuer._

_Oh, Cersei... comment suis-je supposé l'écrire alors que mes mains tremblent à ce point ?_

_Elle a tué Jaime. Elle l'a fait exécuter pour en faire un exemple, pour montrer que les traitres n'auront pas leur place sous son règne._

_Elle va bientôt marcher sur Port-Réal. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te caches quelque part, j'ignore ce qu'elle pourrait te faire. Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle n'écoute plus personne._

_Tyrion._

La culpabilité est une chose terrible et c'est ce que Jon apprend en cet instant alors qu'il réalise que c'est lui qui a fait ça, c'est lui qui a brisé le cœur d'une reine un peu trop dangereuse, et c'est ce que Sansa pense aussi alors qu'elle enroule les bras autour de lui, même si elle fait tout pour prétendre le contraire.

« Tu n'y peux rien, Jon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Je sais, » répond t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendra jamais à y croire.

Les loups sont, il semblerait, condamnés à arpenter le sentier des erreurs et des regrets.

.

Jon et Sansa ne voient plus Cersei, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre en pleurant son amour perdu, ils passent leurs journées blottis l'un contre l'autre en attendant que la tempête de feu éclate, leurs baisers ont le goût du désespoir, quelque chose leur dit qu'ils seront bientôt séparés et ils ont entièrement raison.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils reposent sur leur lit, Sansa se colle contre Jon et l'embrasse langoureusement, ils vont peut-être mourir alors qu'importe le péché ? Ils s'aiment d'un amour brûlant, ne devraient-ils pas assouvir leur désir au moins une fois ?

« Je t'aime, Jon. Je t'aime tellement. »

La dernière étincelle de réticence quitte son regard sombre et c'est sans hésitation qu'il glisse les mains sous sa robe et s'aventure entre ses cuisses pour la première fois, Sansa pousse un long gémissement et entreprend de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle touche ses cicatrices du bout des doigts et les embrasse avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Ils sont à moitié nus quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Cersei se fige et fronce les sourcils quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient d'interrompre.

« La reine dragon est là, » lâche t-elle d'une voix paniquée en reprenant ses esprits.

Ils se rhabillent rapidement, les joues en feu mais Cersei ne les regarde déjà plus, elle se précipite vers la fenêtre en quête de la silhouette menaçante du dragon. Sansa ne peut s'empêcher d'être incroyablement frustrée avant d'être inquiète, franchement, Daenerys ne pouvait-elle pas attendre un peu, elle vient de tout gâcher, combien de temps encore va t-elle se mettre sur leur chemin ?

Cersei sursaute quand les premières flammes se mettent à consumer Port-Réal.

« Elle va tout brûler, » murmure t-elle en reculant.

« Non ! » s'exclame Jon. « Je vais lui parler. Je vais l'arrêter. »

« Attends ! »

Sansa le rattrape avant qu'il ne passe la porte et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Reste, je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Un Stark jusqu'au bout, honorable, courageux et suicidaire, mais ça il ne s'en doute pas, il pense sans doute que Daenerys se contentera de quelques mots et le laissera vivre en paix avec Sansa, s'il avait été un peu plus lâche ça aurait peut-être pu arriver, ils se seraient enfuis ensemble, c'est pas de chance parce que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier regard et il s'enfuit, elle le regarde partir avec ses adieux en travers de la gorge et reste plantée là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Cersei lui agrippe le poignet.

« Viens avec moi. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. »

Et Sansa la laisse l'entraîner à travers les couloirs brûlants, le dragon rugit et son sang se glace, il semblerait que même si le Roi de la Nuit et son armée ne sont plus, la mort aura bien les cheveux blancs.

.

Sansa tremble et enfouit la tête dans ses genoux. La Citadelle de Maegor lui rappelle une autre bataille, un autre jour où sa vie était menacée, où le feu a illuminé la capitale.

Cersei et elle sont assises l'une en face de l'autre, Sansa relève la tête, leurs regards se croisent, on y voit la même terreur et le même chagrin, aussi, parce que Jaime est mort et c'est comme si Jon l'était.

« C'était la première fois ? » lâche Cersei.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ce que j'ai... interrompu. C'était la première fois ? »

« Oui. »

Elle crispe les poings, furieuse contre Daenerys d'avoir tout gâché, furieuse contre elle-même et contre Jon de ne pas avoir su dépasser toutes leurs peurs plus tôt, maintenant il est peut-être trop tard et tout ça est d'une injustice crasse.

« Je suis désolée. »

Cersei considère que Jon est déjà mort, cet imbécile a brisé le cœur de la reine et dans sa folie elle ne supportera pas de le voir en aimer une autre, elle va lui faire payer son ignoble trahison.

« Je suis désolée aussi, pour Jaime. »

Les lèvres de la lionne se tordent en une horrible grimace.

« Nous avons toutes les deux perdu un frère qui était bien plus qu'un frère. Nous avons un nouveau point commun, petite colombe. »

.

« Tu m'as trahie. »

Daenerys et Jon se font face au beau milieu d'une rue en flammes, leurs retrouvailles n'auront rien de romantique.

« Je suis désolé, Daenerys, » offre t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Je t'aimais, et tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi ? »

Parce qu'il est Jon Snow, le digne fils de Ned Stark, il ne pense pas un seul instant à mentir pour sauver sa vie, l'approche de la mort ne rend visiblement pas les loups plus intelligents.

« J'en aime une autre, » avoue t-il bien imbécilement.

« Ta soeur, » crache Daenerys. « _Sansa_. »

Elle se moque bien de leur lien de parenté, elle n'a pas de leçons à lui donner sur l'inceste, sa réaction aurait été la même avec n'importe quelle femme, un rugissement remonte de ses entrailles et déchire l'air brûlant.

« Je t'ai tout donné, Jon, tout ! Je t'aimais, je suis allée au Nord pour toi, pour ta guerre, et toi pendant ce temps tu partageais ton lit avec une autre ! »

« Daenerys... quoi que tu penses de moi, ces innocents ne sont pas responsables. Je t'en prie, arrête cette folie ! »

Quand elle éclate de rire, un rire dément, il comprend que c'est fini et qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de la raisonner, c'est dommage qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant, sinon il aurait peut-être pu survivre, il aurait peut-être pu retrouver Sansa et parsemer son corps de baisers.

Il ne crie même pas quand la lame du poignard de Daenerys s'enfonce dans son cœur.

.

Sansa ne pleure pas quand elle tombe à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son frère.

Elle hurle.

Son cri se mélange aux cendres qui volent dans l'air et brisent le silence assourdissant qui s'est abattu sur la capitale. A quelques mètres à peine gît le cadavre transpercé de Daenerys. Tyrion est à genoux auprès d'elle, du sang séché sur les mains, l'air hébété, mais elle les aperçoit à peine, noyée dans son chagrin et ses terribles remords, le désir qui les unissait s'est déchiré, il n'en reste plus rien, rien sinon un énorme vide, elle crie à s'en briser la voix et le cœur et ne s'arrête que lorsque Cersei la prend par le bras et la tire en arrière.

« C'est fini, Sansa. »

« Non. »

« Sansa. Viens avec moi. Ses soldats ne vont pas tarder. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici. »

Daenerys a attaqué la ville seule mais les Immaculés ne doivent pas être bien loin, Sansa a presque envie de s'asseoir par terre et de les attendre, d'accueillir la mort à bras ouverts et de rejoindre Jon où qu'ils soit pour qu'ils poursuivent leur histoire d'amour trop tôt achevée.

Une douleur cuisante à la joue lui fait reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Ne pense pas que tu es la seule à souffrir, » cingle t-elle. « Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère, et pourtant j'ai continué, alors pour la dernière fois, _viens_. »

Alors Sansa la laisse l'entraîner loin de Jon, loin de son frère, loin de l'homme qu'elle aime, sa joie s'est changée en cendres dans sa bouche et aucune flamme ne viendra plus jamais raviver son cœur.

.

Comme Cersei l'avait espéré, les Immaculés ne trouvent personne près du corps de Daenerys lorsqu'ils débarquent dans la ville à moitié calcinée, Drogon s'est envolé pour ne plus jamais revenir, n'importe quel habitant désespéré aurait pu mettre fin à la vie de la reine dragon, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas obtenir justice alors ils tremblent de rage et déambulent dans les rues comme des chiots égarés.

Sansa passe ses journées à pleurer, elle se sent tellement coupable, elle imaginait vraiment épouser Jon et gouverner le Nord avec lui, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle est étonnée que ce rêve soit parti en fumée, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive après tout.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les seigneurs de Westeros se déplacent à Port-Réal pour discuter de l'avenir des Sept Couronnes. Sansa se réjouit à peine de revoir Arya et Bran, leur meute est dorénavant incomplète et elle le demeurera toujours.

Jamais elle ne leur racontera ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ces derniers mois, c'est un secret qui n'appartient qu'à elle et qu'il serait bien futile de révéler.

Elle participe d'un air distrait aux débats. Il est évidemment hors de question de laisser Cersei sur le Trône et l'ancienne reine n'a été autorisée à s'asseoir parmi eux que sur insistance de Sansa qui, après tout, lui doit la vie en plus du souvenir des lèvres de Jon sur les siennes.

Le ton monte rapidement, il est tout de même question du prochain souverain des Sept Couronnes. Edmure Tully se ridiculise lorsqu'il se lève et Sansa l'interrompt sèchement. Elle réagit à peine quand Tyrion se lance dans un discours qu'il vient visiblement d'inventer sur les histoires qui lient tous les hommes.

Bran sera le prochain roi. Soit.

Elle prend la parole.

« Le Nord restera indépendant. »

Cersei s'esclaffe légèrement quand Bran courbe la tête et lui accorde ce qu'elle veut, et puis elle cesse de sourire quand Ver Gris, qui représente les Immaculés, se tourne vers elle, le visage haineux.

« Et _elle_? »

« Pardon ? » demande Sansa.

« Elle a monté un complot contre Daenerys Targaryen. Elle voulait que ses soldats la tuent. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel, » rétorque t-elle sèchement.

Mais Ver Gris est en quête de vengeance et n'est sûrement pas décidé à l'écouter.

« Nous voulons qu'elle soit exécutée pour ses crimes. Une reine pour une reine. »

Les autres seigneurs échangent des regards indécis, après tout ils se moquent bien du sort de Cersei, que les Immaculés fassent ce qu'ils veulent d'elle. Tyrion s'apprête à s'interposer mais Sansa le coupe.

« Non. Cersei Lannister sera bannie de la capitale et perdra tous ses droits sur Castral Roc. Elle sera exilée dans le Nord jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Sansa aussi est une reine, maintenant, et elle compte bien ne pas se laisser impressionner par les chiens de guerre de cette reine de feu qui a froidement assassiné Jon.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard triomphant à Cersei, c'est elle la reine, maintenant, c'est elle qui a le pouvoir et bientôt une jolie couronne.

Ses yeux deviennent tristes quand elle pense finalement que la louve sera comme la lionne, elle n'aura pas de roi, sauf que la lionne a au moins un morceau de son bien-aimé dans son ventre et ça, elle ne l'aura jamais.

.

Sansa regarde une dernière fois les roseaux danser au bord de la Néra, ils ne font que lui rappeler Jon alors c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle ne les verra plus jamais.

Elle va se retirer dans son château de glace pour ne plus en sortir, elle s'y enfermera avec ses regrets et les laissera volontiers la déchirer, exactement comme l'a fait son désir.

« Alors c'est moi qui suis ta prisonnière, maintenant. »

Elle se retourne et fait face à Cersei.

« Non, » répond t-elle avec un triste sourire ironique. « Vous serez mon invitée. »

Cersei vient la rejoindre, se penche pour effleurer les roseaux du bout des doigts.

« Tu as vu comment le nouveau prince de Dorne te regardait ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Tu lui as fait forte impression. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement demandé ta main. »

Sansa frissonne de dégoût.

« Je ne me marierai jamais. »

Le seul homme qu'elle aurait voulu épouser n'est plus là, elle ne permettra à aucun autre de prendre sa place.

« Tu es jeune, petite colombe. Tu pourras aimer de nouveau. »

« Non. »

Sa voix est remplie de dégoût, Jon était différent, il était une exception, comment pourrait-elle supporter les caresses d'un autre ?

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais un homme me toucher. »

C'est une promesse qu'elle se fait alors qu'elle se détourne des roseaux.

Elle ne frémit pas quand Cersei lui prend la main. Sa peau est douce et chaude.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, Sansa la laisse l'entraîner à sa suite.


End file.
